What If?
by Dimension Travler
Summary: What if Glenn came back and brought Lee and his group back to the campsite. What if there were a few more original characters added? What if Your Choices mattered more in the game? This is that what if where you can help decided how the story goes.
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1: Prologue A New Day**

 **(An)This crossover is going to start off with the first two episodes of the game then go to the TV universe. Now I'm only going to say this once this story will be interactive you can make choices that will affect what happens at one moment that will continue to have affect in the future plus some choices you make will have a strong butterfly affect greatly affecting if you have a choice in some chapters. Please also note that no one and I mean no one is safe anyone can be killed off at any time. Now heres your per chapter trivia about the story. Trivia: The Oc in this chapter I put I originally planned to be with the prison gang but decided against it.(AN)**

A police car was driving out of Atlanta getting ready to drop off the two convicts in the car to a prison near Atlanta. The two convicts in the car didn't make eye contact once since the ride began. One went by the name Lee Everet a 37 year old African American ex-history teacher. He hasn't had the best of days unless you count being counted for first-degree murder and being sentenced a life sentence well. The other convict stared out the window silent his name Samuel Erickson a white twenty-eight year old. He wore a pair of square glasses and had long black hair, wearing a black leather jacket with some jeans. His crime saving a life… that didn't want to be saved. Samuel was a famous Doctor in Atlanta known for being able to save any and every patient he had and that was his down fall. He saved someone who tried to commit suicide and got sued for everything he got. His license was taken and his wife left him with all of his money and kids leaving him broke. With no money to pay the law suit he was sentenced to 10 years in prison.

"So I reckon you didn't do it then," the police officer that was driving asked Lee.

"Why do you say that," Lee responded.

Samuel listened into the conversation a bit learning where Lee was from and other things he couldn't care about. He was to busy staring at all of the police cars and helicopters going to Atlanta and the radio that kept going on.

"Doesn't that seem important, "Samuel asked the officer.

"All of it but they don't pay me enough to care," the officer replied. "So why did you do it," he asked Samuel.

"Do what," Samuel replied but already knew what the officer had to say.

"You know the man wanted to die but you still saved him", the officer replied.

"Cause it was my job and believe me I have no regrets," Samuel explained with a sour tone.

The car remained silent until the officer started talking about a different convict who killed his wife and who cried all over the seat Samuel was sitting on.

"Thomas Richards," Samuel said now looking away from the window.

Lee gave Samuel a confused look before asking, "And how exactly do you know that."

"When they arrested him he stabbed one of the officers so they brought him to my hospital and while I patched him up he wouldn't shut the hell up about it," Samuel explained.

"Yeah that was a transfer we had for a few weeks Shane Walsh he was a real dick head before and after he got stabbed," the officer said.

"I got a few stories about him if y-,"

"Look Out!," Lee interrupted the officer but the car hit the thing on the road and started to roll down a hill.

At first when Lee saw it he thought it was an allusion but as the 'person' walked in front of the car he tried to warn them but it was too late. Samuel got knocked out after hitting the ceiling of the car. While Lee and the officer got severely damaged. The last thing Lee heard before passing out was screaming.

 **(an)Hope you enjoyed if there is an oc you would like to add send them in by comments or pm me and I might put them in the story. Please note that they will appear in episode two and I will only select one.**

 **Also note they must be one of the following with a backstory decided.**

 **Farm hand of the St. Johns.**

 **A fellow high schooler who went to school with Ben.**

 **A war buddy of Mark.**

 **A bandit.**

 **Please provide a personality and a backstory to your oc and I wish you the best of luck.**

 **I will accept One more oc for when the group get's to Macon however they can be anything you come up with but heres the catch. First come first serve. That's right the first person who sends in a charcter with a backstory will be featured with Lily, Carley, Doug, Larry, and Glenn.**

 **One final thing there is a live another day vote. The character that is voted the most threw p.m. and comments will survive all they to the Walking dead t.v. show. Season six premere. Please note this is for the charcters from episode one and two of the game. This will vote will end at the end of episode two of the game. There is also a vote to kill a character any character from the video game will not survive after episode two so their fate is in your hands readers.**

 **Please p.m me or write in the comments what your characters are or what your votes are all in the same comment or p.m. One per chapter D.T. out(an)**


	2. Chapter 2: A New day part 2

**Chapter 2: A new day gone by part 2**

 **(AN: Trivia: This chapter was originally going to be a choice chapter but I felt that it was to soon for that.)**

When Lee came too he felt pain on his leg and true enough it was fucked the hell up. As he looked outside he saw a bloody trail leading up to the officers body. Took a quick look at Samuel and noticed that his handcuffs broke off and that he was still alive.

"Hey Samuel you okay," Lee asked shaking Samuel.

A groan of pain was all that Lee received as an answer. And with that Lee kicked the window of the police car out and pushed Samuel out first before getting out next. After falling on the floor and rolling in pain Lee slowly got up and noticed that Samuel was awake.

"Ow, what happened," Samuel asked rubbing his head, one of his glasses' lense broke in the car crash.

"The officer hit some poor bastard in the road and the car crashed which fucked us both us," Lee explained showing Samuel his leg.

"Where's the officer," Samuel asked. He followed Lee's stare and saw the Officer's body. "my god w-who would do this," Samuel said now on his feet.

"I don't know but I don't want to find out," Lee told him.

"Agreed let's go," Samuel suggested.

"I would like to but my hands are tied if you know what I mean," Lee said showing his handcuffs.

"Right you go get the keys," Samuel said pointing at the 'dead' officer.

Lee limped his way over to the body while Samuel picked up the officer's shotgun and loaded it with the five bullets on the ground. As Lee un-cuffed his hands the officer sprang back to life and tackled Lee to the floor.

"Ah, what the hell," Lee shouted kicking the officer off and stumbling backwards trying to get away.

Samuel took notice of the walker trying to munch on Lee and lifted the shotgun and aimed.

"Samuel kill it," Lee shouted seeing what Samuel was planning.

Samuel put his finger on the trigger and started shaking with his breathing getting very fast.

"Please," Lee shouted as his back was against the wall of the police car with the walker just feet away from him.

 _BANNG_

The walker's head blew off as the blood rushed out on the floor with a few landing on Lee's shirt and Samuel's legs. Samuel dropped to his knees and started to puke while Lee just took deep slow breaths.

Taking deep breaths and regaining himself now Samuel took a look at Lee and said, "Man how were you able to do it so easily."

Lee gave Samuel a foul look before saying, "I. Was. Mad." He was about to say more until he saw a figure in the distance, "Hey get help there's been a shooting," Lee yelled at the figure.

The figure quickly ran away. Then a sound of moaning came.

"What is that," Samuel said looking around.

Then the undead came as if they teleported. Their were dozens of them that came from behind and Samuel took the fuck off running for his life. While Lee got up and literally limp-jogged trying to escape.

Lee followed behind Samuel but looked around as the undead started to close in on them. He was so distracted that he triped on a branch.

"Shit," Samuel heard from behind him. He looked back and saw that Lee fell. Gripping the shotgun in his hand he ran back. "No man left behind," Samuel yelled picking up Lee while shotgun whipping a walker in the face. He helped Lee make to a nearby fence lifting him over before scaling it himself.

And not too soon because as soon as Samuel got over the fence the walkers where upon him. Luckily nearby gunfire lured the walkers away. Both Samuel and Lee noticed that they were in a backyard of a house.

Lee slowly got up and said, "We should check that house for help."

"You check the house Everet,"Samuel told Lee. "I on the other hand am going to look around the neighbor hood to see if there is any one around that knows what the hell is going on," Samuel explained offering Lee the shotgun.

"Trust me you may need that more than me if that's the case," Lee said.

"Fair point," Samuel said before walking off nut stopped. He pulled in Lee close and said, "Incase we find anyone just go by your first name while I'll go by Sam," before leaving.

With that Lee slowly walked up the porch of the house and entered.

"Hello anyone here," Lee said looking around. "I'm not an intruder me and my friend are just looking for some help."

Lee looked around the house and saw a child's drawings scattered all around the floor, broken furniture everywhere. He walked into the kitchen and slipped in a huge pool of blood. After getting back up he brushed himself off while looking at the blood concerned. After a bit of searching Lee found a walkie talkie and walked into the living area. And found an answering machine with three messages each more disturbing than the last.

1st message. "Hey Sandra thanks for watching Clementine again um we may be in Savanah for awhile, Ed got attacked by some crazy guy and he's at the hospital for awhile, anyway talk to you latter."

Message 2. "Sandra thank god calls are being dropped and they won't tell us anything about Atlanta look just take Clementine with you back home and stay safe I got to get back to the hospital."

Message 3. "Clementine if you get this please call the police that's 911 okay 911 we love you w-.' The last meassge was one filled with tears.

"Daddy," a young female voice said.

Lee immediately picked up the walkie talkie to talk to the little girl.

"Hello," Lee asked the voice.

"Hi," the voice said.

"What's your name," Lee asked the young girl.

"I'm Clementine," Clementine said.

"Hi Clementine I'm Lee," Lee said.

"Where are your parents," Lee said looking around making sure no one will attack him out of no where.

"There in Savannah I think," Clementine said.

Lee walked into the kitchen before saying, "Where are you,"

"I'm in the tree house the so the monster's can't get me," Clementine replied.

"That's smart," Lee praised the young girl.

"See I can see you," Clementine said waving her hand out the window of her tree house.

Lee waved back smiling before Clementine gasped and hid back in her tree house. Lee turned around and their was a walker right in his face. He quickly shoved it to the ground and ran but he slipped on the fucking blood again. After struggling a bit Lee's back was up against the door.

"Here take this," Clementine said after she made her way to help Lee by giving him a hammer.

Lee smacked the walker off of him with the hammer and started beating the shit out of the walker with the hammer until it was dead again for the second time.

Putting the hammer on his belt loop Lee took a deep breath before saying, "Hey there."

Clementine looked at the walker as the blood gushed out of the walker onto the floor. "Did you kill it," she asked.

"I think so," Lee answered honestly. "Look I don't know what happened here but I'll look after you till this is over," Lee told the girl.

" _Help, Help someone please,"_ a voice from the distance yelled.

Lee immediately tried to get outside to help the person.

" _Get off,"_ The voice yelled again.

 _Bang_

One

 _Bang_

Two

 _Bang_

Three

 _Bang_

Four

 _Click_

Out of Ammo

" _Ahh-,"_ the shouted but was immediately shut up.

Lee and Clementine made it outside and they both saw dozens of walkers chowing on a body while a car drove away at fast speed.

Lee looked at the body in shock. The walkers already made the body unrecognizable but what made Lee feel sick was the glasses on the ground and the shotgun.

 **(An: No one is safe. Now the oc who will be met at the pharmacy has already been decided however the one in episode two hasn't so keep sending those options are.**

 **St. Johns farm hand.**

 **Bandit.**

 **War buddy of Mark.**

 **Friend who went to the same school as Ben.**

 **Two polls have been set up one Live another day vote for your favorite character in episode one and two and they have a garantine to live up to the season six premiere. Other one is Die today where you select a character to die before the end of episode two. D.T out.)**


	3. Chapter 3: A New day part 3

**(An: Trivia: In this story there will be flashback chapters there is going to be a flashback in this one.)**

Lee looked at the body for awhile saddened by the sight as the walkers chowed on the body.

"w-we need to go somewhere safe till nightfall," Lee told Clementine leading her away from the gruesome sight.

"We could go in my tree house it's safe there," Clementine suggested.

"Good idea," Lee said limping back to Clementine's tree house. Once they reached the treehouse Lee took a look at the ladder before saying, "This is going to suck.'

They both climbed the ladder and waited for nightfall.

From their Lee and Clementine talked and got to know each other better and soon enough it was nightfall. Where they both slowly and quietly climbed down the ladder.

"Shit," Lee said in pain holding his injured leg which was now swollen.

"Swear," Clementine said pointing at Lee.

Lee smiled at the little girl's innocence before saying, "Your right I'm sorry."

Lee and Clementine walked to the fence in Clementine's backyard that led to the street. Lee noticed that the body was gone but their was just a big pile of blood next to Samuel's glasses and shotgun. Lee tried not to look and opened the fence. They then walked onto the street where Lee picked up the glasses and shotgun.

"Freeze Atlanta PD," a voice yelled.

Both Lee and Clem quickly hid behind a car.

"Lee are they going to hurt us," Clem asked afraid.

"They won't hurt you Clem I promise," Lee reassured the girl not sounding confident himself.

"Come on out I saw you," The voice said belonging to a black male wearing an Atlanta PD uniform.

"Andre man you know they don't hide," a younger man said coming up behind his friend. **(It's Shawn)**

Lee and Clementine got out of their hiding place with their hands up.

"Whoa friendly," Lee said a little too loud.

"Shit man he has a kid," Shawn whispered to Andre to make sure Clem didn't hear.

Andre holstered his gun before saying, "Sorry we thought you were one of the bastards that killed our friend," Andre explained.

"Swear," Clem said pointing at Andre.

Shawn gave a quick glare at Andre before saying, "Look it's not safe out here. Help us kill the thing that got are friend and we'll take you and my daughter with us to my dad's farm."

"Oh she's not my daughter I'm just some guy who found her by herself, " Lee explained.

"Just some guy," Andre said reaching for his pistol.

"Let me explain. Me and my friend where getting out of the city when are car crashed. We got surrounded by those things and we jumped a fence which led to her backyard. I check the house for some help while he checked the neighborhood. One thing led to another and she saved my life. My friend on the other hand didn't make it." Lee explained a bit upset that he had to bring up Samuel's death.

"Damn you had a tough day," Shawn said feeling bad for Lee. "I'm Shawn Greene and that's Andre," Shawn said changing the subject.

"Officer Mitchel," Andre corrected Shawn.

All of sudden a moaning sound came from behind and they all noticed a certain walker coming towards them.

"Shit it's him," Shawn said saddened.

 **Flashback**

Shawn and his buddy Chet found themselves at a road block near Clem's house. They had been searching to see if anybody was trapped in Atlanta in hopes to help them but to no luck.

They started to push the cars out of the way till there was only one left then they heard a voice, "Hey you fellow's need some help."

They both quickly turned around and saw a still alive Samuel.

"Whoa don't eat us man," Chet said scared.

"Um I'm talking so I'm clearly not one of those things," Samuel replied a bit humorously.

"For a second their we thought you were about to sink your teeth into us," Shawn said.

"I don't blame you have you seen what's been going on," Samuel asked.

"Yeah crazy isn't the dead walking if you get bit you become one of them," Shawn explained.

"Damn," was Samuel's answer.

Chet took notice of Samuel's hands and said, "What's on your hands."

"Bracelet's," Samuel lied about the broken handcuffs around his hands.

"Are you by yourself," Shawn asked not caring about it.

"No I have a buddy checking that house over there," Samuel replied.

"Hey if you help us move this last car we'll take you and your buddy to my dad's farm for the night," Shawn offered.

"Sounds like a deal," Samuel said. "By the way the name's Sam," Samuel quickly lied.

"Shawn," Shawn said shaking 'Sam's' hand.

"Chet," Chet said.

All of a sudden their was a lot of moaning and they all looked to see hundred's of walker's on the street coming at the trio.

"Shit here take this use when you need to," Samuel said tossing _**CHET**_ his shotgun before helping Shawn with the car.

The walkers drew closer and closer to a panicking Chet.

"Help, someone please," Chet shouted.

Samuel and Shawn pushed the car as fast as they could trying to get it out of the way in order to drive away.

"Get off," Chet yelled as one of them grabbed his leg.

Samuel turned around to see Chet in trouble and abounded Shawn to try and help.

 _Bang_

Unfortunately Samuel tripped and his glasses fell off and slid all the way to where Chet was.

 _Bang_

Samuel couldn't see but got up with the help of Shawn who managed to move the car out of the way.

 _Bang_

Shawn put Samuel in the car and got in himself starting the car.

 _Bang_

"Chet get in the car," Shawn yelled seeing that Chet was surrounded praying to god he would escape.

 _Click_

Then the inevitable happened they started to eat him.

"Ahh-," Chet screamed in pain but it didn't last long because one of the walkers bit out his jugular.

"He's gone drive," Samuel yelled panicked and scared because he couldn't see.

Shawn stepped on the gass leaving the street but that didn't matter to Shawn anymore because he was stuck with the image ,of Chet's dead body on the ground getting eaten ,in his brain.

 **(An: Yeah I pulled a Glenn, sorry if this feels rushed but in pure honestly I flipped a coin to see if Samuel was going to live. Congratulations too Micidonalboss for guessing that Samuel escaped by some miricale. Oh and I decided to add two peoples ocs in episode two. One spot has been taken but I still need one more so keep sending in ocs for those of you who haven't done so yet. The polls are still up too see who is safe and who dies so keep voting. D.T. out)**


	4. Chapter 4: A New Day part 4

**(An: The start of this chapter will still be the flashback from last chapter. Trivia: pulling a Glenn is a reference to season six episode 3 and episode 7.)**

Shawn drove his car to his father's farm. His thoughts kept going back to what happened to Chet.

"Aaah-," his scream rang through Shawn's ears over and over again as they knocked him down and devoured his beloved friend.

Tears started streaming down Shawn's eyes because he had wanted to help Chet so badly but knew he would have died to if he didn't drive off.

"Shawn are you okay," Samuel asked. He may not be able to see without his glasses but he could tell something was wrong.

"No Sam I'm not," Shawn said sad. "I knew Chet for all my life I just can't believe he's gone," Shawn explained.

"I lost my wife, my kids and my life before all this shit began," Samuel told Shawn.

"What do you mean," Shawn said intrigued by Samuel's story.

"I used to be a doctor before all of this and I had this patient who tried to take his life. He had one of those wrist bands that stated not to give him medical attention. I gave to him anyway and he lived. His token of a repayment was suing me for everything I had. My bitch of a wife heard about this deposited all of my money in my bank account and took the kids and fled the country leaving me with nothing. When it was time to pay the law suit I had nothing so the judge sent me to ten years in prison. Luckily he wasn't expecting an apocalypse so now I'm a free man because of one blind ass officer who didn't see a walker in the road," Samuel said finishing his story.

"Wait so your Samuel Erickson," Shawn said surprised. "And those are handcuffs," Shawn asked.

"Yeah but their broken handcuffs now," Samuel said showing Shawn the broken handcuffs. Only one had the chain of the handcuffs.

"So why go by Sam," Shawn asked.

"I wanted a fresh start," Samuel said honestly.

"Well 'Sam' your secret is safe with me," Shawn said.

"Thanks that means a lot," 'Sam' said.

They reached Hershel's house half an hour later.

Shawn opened the car door and got out and helped Samuel get out. Shawn lead the blind Samuel to the porch of the house while Hershel came out to greet his son. Samuel quickly hid the hand that had the chain in his pocket as Hershel came closer.

"Thank heavens your safe," Hershel said wrapping his arms around his son.

"I thought it would be bad here too. Chet didn't make it and neither would I if it wasn't for Sam here," Shawn said returning the hug.

Hershel then made his way to Samuel holding out his hand, "Thanks for getting my son here safe," Hershel said with a smile.

After a bit of struggling Samuel was able to grab Hershel's hand and shake it. "Sorry I lost my glasses in the escape," Samuel explained.

"It's okay you can stay here till we find you a pair it's the least I can do for you saving my son," Hershel said reassuring the blind man.

"I left his friend back their and I plan to go back," Shawn said explaining his plan to his dad.

"Stop by Andre's first he'll keep you safe," Hershel said not objecting to Shawn's plan.

Shaw gave Hershel a nod before getting in the truck and drove off leaving Samuel and Hershel by themselves.

"I really appreciate what you and your son are doing for me," Samuel said.

"Of course here let me lead you to our barn where you can sleep until morning," Hershel said leading Samuel into the barn giving him a sleeping bag before saying, "Night," before leaving.

Samuel laid there in the sleeping bag staring at the ceiling hoping to whatever god was watching that Lee and Shawn would get back safe before closing his eyes to rest.

As Hershel walked out of the barn he walked back to the house to tell Arnold what was happening. But out of the corner of his eye he saw a car start to pull up to his house. Hershel curiously walked up to the car and saw a Man with a hat, heavy set woman, and a little boy who was being carried by the woman.

"What brings you three to my farm," Hershel asked the trio cautious.

"Please sir can we sleep here for the night we don't want to be out there with those things," the woman asked.

Hershel was about to decline but saw the little boy start to stir awake in his mothers arm.

"Shh it's okay Ducky go back to sleep," the woman said shushing Duck.

"Alright you three can stay here but only for tonight nothing else," Hershel said to the three.

"Really thank sir that means a lot to us," the man said.

"It's Hershel ," Hershel said.

"Kenny, that's Katja, and the little one is Duck," Kenny said introducing his family.

"Kenny come with me inside we're going to get sleeping bags for you and your family," Hershel explained.

Hershel led Kenny inside while Katja and Duck waited outside. Hershel lead Kenny to where he kept the sleeping bags and they grabbed three each.

"Dad who's this," a young female voice said from behind.

Kenny and Hershel looked behind and saw a young blonde girl standing by the doorway.

"Ah Beth what are you doing up so late," Hershel asked his daughter.

"I'm just getting some water for Jimmy, so who's this," Beth asked again.

"This is Kenny him and his family are going to be staying in the barn for the night," Hershel explained.

"Nice to meet you," Kenny said extending his hand to shake Beth's.

"Nice to meet you to," Beth said accepting the handshake. Beth then went to get the water for Jimmy but said, "Night dad."

"Night sweetie," Hershel said walking out of the house with Kenny.

"Nice daughter you have," Kenny said to Hershel.

"Thank you I have 8 more just like her," Hershel said smiling a bit.

"Big family that's way more than I'll like to have," Kenny said chuckling.

"Sometimes I can't handle it myself," Hershel said chuckling a bit himself.

They both left the house and Hershel led Kenny and his family to the barn.

"Oh by the way there's another man sleeping in there so if I where you three I'll keep it down," Hershel explained.

"We'll do," Kenny said.

And with that Kenny and his family entered the barn while Hershel went back to the porch and started to wait for Shawn.

 **(An: And this is the end of the flashback chapter next one is when we will finally get to Macon. Now the polls will close in two chapters from now so I suggest you vote if you haven't done so yet. Also there is still one more oc spot left for episode two so send an oc if you haven't already. With that D.T. out.**


	5. Chapter 5:A New Day part 5

**AN: After a few comments I received about the last chapter I would like to explain a few things. I plan to include characters from all three universes okay except fear the walking dead. Now I will be including sections from the comics, tv series and games for example Season 2 characters will be in this story however it will be a long time till that happens. Now I closed the polls and the winner of Live another day is Carley so she is not going to die in this fic until we reach that season six mark or probably not at all. Now for the Die today poll I had a tie so I flipped a coin and the person dying won't be revealed till shit gets real in the upcoming chapters. Now on with the chapter which starts up where we left Shawn, Lee, Clem, and Andre.**

The four of them froze in place as the saw the zombified Chet slowly walked up to them reaching out with his arm. Chet now only had one arm and had a huge hole out of his stomach where several guts hung out. Andre was the first to recover from the scene.

"Shit everyone get in my car," Andre shouted pulling out his pistol and aiming at Chet's head.

Clem and Lee got the hint and quickly ran into Andre's police car, while Shawn just stayed still and watched.

Andre caught sight of this. "SHAWN NOW!," Andre ordered.

Shawn finally got out of his state of shock and quickly got in Andre's car.

Andre turned back to see Chet walk closer to him. Andre kept his gun up looking into his old friends dead lifeless eyes hoping that his old friend was in there. He wasn't. The undead Chet reached Andre and sunk his teeth into the poor man's neck. Chet ripped out a piece of his neck, while the other three looked in horror.

"Andre!," Shawn yelled. He watched as Andre kicked Chet off of him while he held his neck trying to stop the blood loss to no avail.

" ..you ne… need t…to," Andre managed to say before falling dead to the ground going limp.

"Shawn you need to go now," Lee yelled to Shawn.

Shawn froze up as he saw the undead Chet feast on Andre's dead body.

"Don't let his death be for nothing," Lee spoke to Shawn in a softer voice.

With that Shawn snapped out of his state and got behind the driver's seat. Luckily Andre left the keys in his car and Shawn started it shaking a bit clearly traumatized. He punched on the gas pedal and the car took off so fast that it left skid marks on the ground. To make matters worse Shawn hit Chet's body sending it spiraling over the car while they took off.

The car was silent as they drove mostly because they were all still pretty shaken up by what just happened. Shawn especially. Shawn hadn't led up on the gas because the car was still going extremely fast. It was because of this they got to Hershel's pretty fast. Shawn started to slow the car down and eventually stopped it in park.

"Here we are," Shawn said quietly. It was the first words he had spoken in a while.

"Lee," Clementine said in a quiet voice wondering if they should follow.

"It's okay Clem we can trust him," Lee said giving Clem a little smile as they both followed suit.

Hershel saw the police car stop and came forth to see if it was Andre back with Shawn. But stopped in his place when he saw only Shawn get out with two strangers. That's not what made him stop what made him stop was that Shawn got out from the driver's side with a grim face as Shawn made his way to Hershel.

"I'm glad you're safe," Hershel said embracing his son in his arms for the second time today.

"Andre didn't make it," Shawn said embracing his farther trying not to cry.

"You look at me," Hershel said pulling out of the hug to stare Shawn in the eyes. "He died for a reason ,so don't let it get to you okay son," Hershel said trying to confer Shawn.

Hershel noticed Lee and Clem walk up to the porch where they were at. "Shawn go inside and talk to Billy okay maybe you will feel better talking to family," Hershel suggested. Shawn went inside without another word.

"Look we're sorry about your son's friend he made sure we got to the car first," Lee explained.

"It's okay I know Andre did the right thing," Hershel said but he noticed Lee's leg. "Why don't you take a seat while I check your leg," Hershel offered.

Lee then plopped down on the chair while Hershel checked Lee's leg. "So I didn't catch your name," Hershel asked.

"It's Lee," Lee answered.

"And your daughter," Hershel asked.

"Clementine but she's not my daughter I found her by herself and she saved my life," Lee explained giving Clem a smile.

Hershel looked at Clementine before asking, "Clementine is what he's saying true."

"Yes," Clementine said very strongly.

"I'm watching after her till we find her parents," Lee explained further.

"Well I hope you find them little girl," Hershel said. "Well Lee, Clementine I'm Hershel Greene," Hershel said to them. Hershel started to wrap Lee's leg with some bandages'." Look you two can stay here for the night but I'm not running a bed and breakfast so you two need to leave tomorrow you can sleep in the barn but that's it," Hershel explained. "Here," Hershel said handing Lee two sleeping bags. "There are a few people already sleeping in their so be quiet," Hershel said as Lee and Clementine walked to the barn.

As they entered the barn Lee noticed a familiar looking person sleeping next to the door.

"Samuel," Lee whispered in shock.

"Lee who is he," Clementine asked him.

"He's a friend of mine," Lee said before gently shaking Samuel awake. "Samuel wake up man it's Lee," Lee said as Samuel started to wake up.

"What the fuck man," Samuel said waking up unable to see who was shaking him.

"Swear," Clementine whispered to the man.

Samuel got up with a confused look as to why the hell a little girl was waking up.

"Here you'll need these," Lee said giving Samuel his glasses that he picked up back at the street.

Samuel put the glasses on to see Lee's smiling face.

"Lee, I can't believe that Shawn found you," Samuel said embracing Lee.

"I can't believe you're not walker chowder," Lee said.

"Almost man almost," Samuel said smiling. Samuel then noticed Clementine. "Well hi there little girl what's your name," Samuel said with a smile rubbing Clementine's head with his hand that didn't have the chain.

"Oh by the way Samuel you might want to use these," Lee said handing Samuel the keys to the handcuffs.

Samuel quickly uncuffed his hand with the chain on but couldn't uncuff the other since the lock on it was jammed.

"Looks like your stuck with it huh," Lee asked.

"Yeah looks like it really is a bracelet now," Samuel said looking down on his hand.

"Anyway the girl's name is Clementine I found her by herself and she rescued me," Lee explained.

"Yeah Shawn saved me back on the street," Samuel explained. "Look I'm going to head back to bed you'll have a good night now," Samuel said before getting back in bed.

Clementine and Lee got set up in the middle of the farm and laid down getting ready to sleep. As they were about to sleep they started talking.

"Hey Lee," Clementine asked.

"Yeah Clem," Lee said.

Clementine turned to Lee before asking," Why did that man have handcuffs on is he bad."

Lee turned to Clem before stating, "No he's not Clem he just did something stupid which got him into trouble," Lee said honestly.

Clem nodded before sniffing a bit, "It smells like dudy," Clementine said.

"Manure," Lee said to the little girl.

"Manure you mean like when a horse plops," Clementine asked.

"Yeah sweet pea just like that," Lee said to the little girl while he looked at the ceiling.

"I miss my parents," Clementine said going into fetal position a bit.

"I bet honey," Lee said trying to comfort the young girl as they both fell asleep.

However Lee didn't get much sleep stirring awake several times in the night by the auditory and visual hallucinations of what went down the day he murdered the state governor…and his wife. Until finally he was able to sleep about an hour till the sun rose.

"Alright yawl get up we need you up and atom," a young male voice said.

Lee opened his eyes to see a young man with a beard and mustache stubble. He also wore a huge bandage around his head.

"Here let me help you up," the young man said holding out his hand.

Lee took the hand and he was up in no time.

"Billy, Billy Greene," Billy said.

"Lee," Lee said as he watched Clem get up and stretch.

"Man I'm sore," Clem said as she stretched a bit.

"Well that's because you slept in a barn young lady your lucky no spiders got in your hair.," Kenny said now getting up.

Clementine gasped as she grabbed her hair checking for spiders.

"Nah don't worry about it your daddy probably scared them all," Kenny said chuckling a bit.

"Oh not her dad I'm watching her till we find her parents," Lee explained.

"Man her parents must pay you a lot if you're still watching her," Billy said smiling a bit.

Lee looked around and noticed that the shotgun was gone.

"Oh don't worry about it your friend Sam asked me if we could reload it," Billy said to Lee. "Believe it or not he actually did it," Billy said before smiling while looking at Lee. "Goes to show you help his family and he'll do anything for you," after that Billy walked out.

As he walked out Duck ran into the barn with a smile saying, "Dad we're going to build a fence there's a tractor and everything."

Shawn then walked out of the corner smiling a bit saying, "Well you can help me and be my forman."

"Shawn you doing okay," Lee asked slightly worried for Shawn's mental health.

"Yeah I'm fine now come on everybody's outside," Shawn said walking out.

With that Kenny, Clementine, and Lee walked out of the barn.

"I'm Kenny by the way and that little boy you saw is my son Ken jr. but we call him Duck though," Kenny said introducing himself to them.

"Duck?" Clementine asked.

"You know like water off a duck's back," Kenny answered Clementine.

As they walked a little more they made their way to where Kattja **(I don't know how to spell her name please help me)** was.

"This is my wife Kattja," Kenny said introducing them to her.

"Hi nice to meet you," Kattja said with a smile.

"Katjaa this is…," Kenny said trying to introduce them but he didn't know their name.

"Lee and this is Clementine," Lee said while Clementine slightly hid behind Lee.

"Well Lee where are you heading," Kenny asked.

"I'm heading for Macon to look for my parents," Lee explained.

"Well me and my family are heading to fort Lauderdale and Macon's on the way how bout I give you and Clem a lift to Macon," Kenny offered.

"I'll have to talk to Clementine about that," Lee said holding Clem's hand.

"Alright got to consult with the misses I respect that," Kenny said before walking off to his car to do some modifications.

"Here why don't Clem sit with me while you go and check up on everybody," Kattja said.

Clem took a seat with Kattja while Lee walked up to the porch where Samuel was sitting.

"Hey Samuel how you doing," Lee asked him.

"I miss my kids Lee," Samuel said looking down a bit saddened.

Lee remained quiet while Samuel looked into Lee's eyes.

"Seeing all of Hershel's kids inside made me realize how much I miss mine," Samuel explained.

"How many kids does Hershel have," Lee asked sitting down next to him.

"Eight, Shawn, Arnold, Lacey, Maggie, Billy, Susie, Rachel, and Beth. He also has this kid he's looking after I think his name was Jimmy man it reminds me of my two children," Samuel explained barring his face into his hands.

"I always wanted kids," Lee said looking down a bit.

"Well now you do." Samuel said smiling at Lee. "Do you even know what you're doing with her," Samuel asked Lee.

"No not a clue," Lee answered honestly.

"Neither did I when my first one came listen I think you'll do fine watching over her but if you can't _**I'LL DO IT**_ ," Samuel said smiling at Lee before walking away.

After sitting down for a minute watching him go Lee stood up and went to go talk to Kenny.

"Would you like a hand," Lee asked Kenny while he worked on his car.

"Nah I got Lee," Kenny said giving Lee a little smile.

"So how you get to Hershel's," Lee asked.

"Me and my family got back from visiting Kat's sister while we stopped at a gas station when someone grabbed my boy. I was on the fucker in two seconds if I wouldn't have been their…..my god," Kenny said explaining.

"Damn," was Lee's only repliy.

"You keep that little girl close Lee because judging by what you told me she can save your ass any day," Kenny said.

"I will, see you Ken," Lee said bidding Kenny a farewell and walking to where the girls where.

"Hey girl's how you doing," Lee said smiling.

"We're doing fine Lee. Clementine was just telling me about 1st grade," Kattja explained.

"Uh Clem how is it," Lee asked the little girl.

"It's easy," Clementine said smiling.

"Well yeah," Lee said a little cocky.

Kattja just frowned a bit at Lee.

"So Kattja what did you do before the dead started walking," Lee said.

"I use to be a veterinarian," Kattja said smiling before asking, "What about you,"

"I use to teach at UGA," Lee answered.

"Well let's hope we can get back to our jobs as soon as possible," Kattja said.

"I'm sure it will," Lee said reassuring the woman before walking off to find Shawn. He was able to find Shawn and Billy working on the fence while Samuel was playing tag with Duck.

"Come on, your it," Samuel said tagging Duck.

"Nuh uh," Duck said tagging Samuel back.

"Oh your going to get it now," Samuel said hugging duck wrestling him to the ground as they both laughed.

Lee smiled at that then went to to talk to the Greenes.

"So how you both doing," Lee asked smiling.

"We're doing fine Lee thank's for asking," Shawn said smiling looking at Lee now.

"Uh your friend Samuel is really good with that little boy," Billy said as he cut some wood indicating Samuel.

"Yeah he used to be a dad before the apocalypse happened," Lee explained.

"Did he lose his family," Billy asked.

"Yeah he did," Shawn asked. "He told me about it when I first brought him here," Shawn explained when he saw the weird look from his brother.

Lee started to walk away before Shawn asked "Lee have you ever had to kill any of those walkers."

Lee looked back at Shawn while Billy stopped cutting wood to listen.

"I had to smash ones head in. I was only able to do it because Clem gave me a hammer which allowed me to survive the ordeal," Lee explain.

"Wow I know that we wouldn't have been able to do it," Billy said.

Before Lee walked away he said, "Sorry about what happened to your friend."

"Thanks," Shawn said before getting back to work.

With that Lee walked off and went to go talk to Hershel who went to the barn. As Lee walked into the barn he saw Hershel tending to the hey.

"Hey Hershel," Lee said.

Hershel looked up and put the pitching fork down before saying, "Howdy Everett."

"Wait you know who I am," Lee said in shock taking a step back not knowing what to do.

"Yeah you and mister Erikson don't fool me I know who you people are and all I'm saying is that I trust you," Hershel said to Lee.

"Why," Lee said with a shocked look on his face.

"If you where really the murderer the media claimed you to be that little girl would be dead now wouldn't she," Hershel explained. "Here's a word of advice for you and Samuel. It's not the crime who makes the person it's the person who makes the person," Hershel said smiling.

"Thank you yo-," Lee tried to speak but a piercing scream in the air cut him off.

 _AAAAAAAH_

"Go I'll get my gun," Hershel said in panic as he ran to the house.

As Lee ran to where the scream was he saw Kattja run out the house as Samuel ran into it to retrieve his shotgun. As Lee ran he saw a Walker grab Shawn that was trying to pull him though the fence as Billy froze in place. Lee pulled out the hammer that he had wraped around the belt loop and swung at one of the walkers holding Shawn.

 _Crack_

The walker fell dead but four more remained.

"Billy help," Lee asked as he tried to pull Shawn away from the walkers.

Billy took a look at Shawn, then to Duck who was watching everything go down. "Come on little guy I'm going to take you to safety," Billy said picking up Duck and running away with him abandoning Lee and his brother.

"Lee I don't want to die," Shawn yelled as the walkers cold fingers continued to pull at him.

Just when it looked like all hope was lost Kenny came and started to help pulling Shawn as well. With their combined effort they were able to free Shawn just before the walkers broke through the fence. Lee and Kenny dragged Shawn away from the walkers before they got up. Once the walkers got up Lee knocked another one dead with his hammer. However the other three surrounded him.

"Get away from him you filthy undead bastereds," a voice yelled.

Lee turned to see Samuel holding his shotgun.

 _Bang_

The shot connected with the head of the walker as its brains were shot out. Samuel quickly aimed at the other.

 _Bang_

Another one dead. Samuel aimed at the last one but his gun got jammed.

"No, no, no," Samuel said fumbling with his gun.

 _Bang_

The last walker that was about to bite Lee fell dead. They all turned to see Hershel holding his gun as the smoke was leaving the barrel. He dropped his gun then gave his son a hug.

"Your safe okay you're safe now," Hershel said holding his son.

"Lee are you okay," Clementine said as she walked up to hug Lee because she watched the whole thing.

"I'm fine sweetie I'm fine," Lee said holding Clementine close.

Duck and Billy walked back to where everyone was.

"Dad that was so cool how you pulled him out. You're like a real superhero," Duck said to Kenny excitedly clearly not aware of how serious the situation was.

Kenny looked at Billy before he said, "Thanks for getting my son to safety I appreciate that you thought about the kid first."

"Yeah no problem," Bill said looking down ashamed knowing that Duck was perfectly safe where he was when the walkers broke through.

After everything settled down Kenny, his family, Lee, Clem, and Samuel where in Kenny's car getting ready to head to Macon.

But before they went Hershel came by the car to greet them a farewell. "If you guy's ever need anything come back any time," Hershel said.

"We'll do and stay safe," Kenny said giving Hershel his best of wishes.

"Oh and Sam these are for you," Hershel said handing Samuel Shotgun ammo.

"Thanks," Samuel said with a smile.

And with they took off to Macon. It was a long ride but they got their with no incident until the car ran out of gas.

"Well this is where we start walking," Kenny said as everyone got out.

They looked around a bit until Samuel noticed someone in the distance checking vehicles.

"Hey man over here you have any spare gas," Samuel asked.

The man turned around which turned out to be a walker eating a corpse.

"Shit," Kenny sweared as he saw more walkers start coming from every direction.

"Swear," Clem said.

"Now's not the goddamn time Clem!" Samuel yelled shooting the walker closest to him.

All of a sudden a walker pounced on Duck.

"No," Kenny yelled.

"Get off of him you motherfucking piece of undead shit!" a voice from behind yelled.

 _Bang_

The walker that was on Duck fell down dead. They all turned around to see a young man with short black hair with brown eyes holding a rifle.

"Shit you guy's need to get in now," an Korean man said panicking coming out of a pharmacy. Behind him was a young woman shooting walkers one by one.

Everyone ran inside the pharmacy instead of Lee who tripped. The young man came up and helped him up.

"You're going to be.," the man said before looking at the man before looking at Lee closer. "Wait Mr. Everett," the man asked.

Lee looked at the man closely before saying, "Wait Jacob," Lee asked in shock as he recognized his former UGA student Jacob Harrison.

"Jacob get your ass inside now," the woman yelled at Jacob.

Jacob and Lee ran inside the pharmacy as the walkers were upon them. As they ran in the Korean man locked it behind them as the walkers were on the gate.

Jacob watched as the walkers attacked the gate before taking his rifle and shooting a few walkers.

"Yeah fuck you, _Bang,_ and you, _Bang,_ and you," _Bang,_ before going inside.

 **An: I Hope you'll liked this chapter I made it extra long since I haven't posted in two days. And KotanaS I hope I represented your character good. Remember the polls are closed now and Carley will live till season 6 of the tv show because she won the live today poll. You will find out who one the die today poll soon so don't pressure me. D.T. out.**


	6. Chapter 6: Nightmare from the past

**An: Sorry for the wait.**

Jacob was the last to enter the drug store and was greeted by a harsh slap to the face.

 _Smack_

"Ah, what the fuck Carley," Jacob said holding his cheek in his palm turning towards a very pissed off women.

"What do you think you're doing drawing more attention to us by doing that?" Carley rage whispered in Jacob's face.

"I was thinking I could show the new people that I'm the boss," Jacob said.

"By drawing more walkers to us," Carley said hitting Jacobs shoulder. One hit per word.

"Stop hitting me," Jacob said shoving Carley a bit.

Jacob examined his surroundings to notice a certain asshole and his daughter coming toward him having the same pissed off look as Carley.

"What the fuck are you doing bringing people in hear like that you redneck piece of shit," an old man yelled clearly pissed.

"Do you want to yell louder I'm pretty sure some it not all of the dead heard you," Jacob said.

A black man walked up to the older one with placing one arm on his shoulder calmly saying, "Yeah Larry keep it down a bit there is still a lot of the fuckers out their."

"Don't you dare touch me Mr. Yo," Larry said turning to face the man roughly removing his arm from his shoulder.

"Don't talk to T-Dog like that. He's just trying to keep the peace," the Korean man said walking up to them defending his friend.

"Well you shouldn't be talking Glenn you and Carley are in as much trouble as Mr. Badass over here," the other women said pointing at the three.

The last man walked up to them looking quiet worried saying, "Lilly please put an end to this I can't take this."

"Shut up Doug," The Lilly said with a lot of attitude in her voice.

"Don't tell him to shut up," Carley said defending Doug.

"Get your finger out of my face bitch," Lilly said as Carley had her finger extremely close to her face.

As the arguing continued Lee's group just watched. Lee was worried that Jacob would spill the beans about Lee by accident but was more worried that someone might find out either way. Katjaa and Samuel were currently cleaning up Duck as he was covered in walker muck.

"Did any of it go in your mouth," Samuel asked Duck as he was checking him over for bites.

Duck just shook his head.

"How about your eyes little guy," Samuel asked.

Again he just shook his head.

"I think he's just a bit shaken Sam thanks for your concern," Katjaa said to Samuel.

Samuel just gave a little nod and got up, coming face to face with Kenny.

"Hey Sam are you a doctor or something," Kenny asked.

"Yeah why," Samuel said getting slightly worried.

"Because by the why your handling Duck made me think you had experience with this sort of stuff," Kenny explained.

"Well I don't deal with walkers on a daily bases, but yeah I use to work at a hospital in Atlanta," Samuel answered smiling at the memory of being a doctor.

"Good we need a doctor in times like this," Kenny said patting Samuel's shoulder before looking at the arguing group.

"We kick them out," Lilly said now pushing Carley.

"We keep them it," Carley said pushing Lilly back.

"Shut the fuck up both of you," Jacob said getting pissed off now.

"I'm going to go look for some food for my boy until they get their shit straight," Kenny said walking off.

Meanwhile Lee and Clementine where talking to each other until Clementine asked, " Lee I have to pee."

"Key's over there little girl," T-dog said pointing behind the counter nearby not giving two fucks about the argument currently going on.

"Lee let me take her," a voice said.

Lee turned to see Samuel holding his shotgun with a smile.

"You sure," Lee asked cautiously.

"Yeah, just find her some food like what Kenny's doing," Samuel suggested.

"Fine but take this," Lee said handing Samuel his hammer.

"I have a gun Lee," Samuel said refusing the hammer.

"You have what brings more of them," Lee argued.

What neither of them noticed was that Clementine got the keys by herself and was now opening the bathroom door.

"Fine," Samuel said taking the hammer and putting the shotgun down.

"Ahhh," Clementine yelled as a walker fell out of the bathroom and grabbed her feet.

Almost instantly Samuel ran to her rescue and started to smack the walkers head immediately.

"Get!"

 _Smack_

"The!,"

 _Smack_

"Fuck!"

 _Smack_

"Off!"

 _Smack_

"Of!"

 _Smack_

"Her!"

 _Smack_

Samuel continued to beat the walker's head in ,even though it was long dead, screaming .

 **Flashback:**

 _Samuel was parked in a parking lot waiting for his daughter to get out of school with a worried look on his face. He had been there waiting for an hour now. After calling her several times there was no anwere. Finally he got out in order to look for her. After a bit of walking he found his 9 year old daughter being beaten by a 18 year old drunk man._

" _Hey," Samuel said pissed off._

 _The teen looked at Samuel before kicking the girl one more time in the stomach, "What do you want old man."_

" _Leave her alone," Samuel said getting up in his face._

 _The man took out a pocket knife and aimed it at Samuel's face._

" _No, because this little bitch bumped into to me and didn't say sorry," the man said with a sadistic smile._

" _Daddy help me," the girl said with tears running down her eyes._

" _Oh you're her farther, so it was you who didn't teach her manners that's a real shame it is," the man said still smiling. "Let me tell you what's going to happen 'daddy'," the man said in a baby voice. "You're going to turn your ass around and leave for thirty minutes so I can kick this bitch some more or you die," the man said still smiling._

 _Samuel turned around and started walking. The man turned around about to continue his beating until Samuel tackled the man down. The man dropped his knife as Samuel started to beat the living crap out of him. After several punches the man was bleeding rapidly and Samuel started to pull him up._

" _You're going to say sorry now or else," Samuel said mimicking the mans voice._

" _I'm sor-," the man tried to say but Samuel threw him down on the floor before he could say it._

" _What was that," Samuel said very pissed off._

" _I-," the man tried to say but Samuel kicked him in his face several times._

" _Say it," Samuel yelled at the man._

" _I'm sorry," the man said now crying._

 _Samuel got off the man and put on his doctor gloves. He then picked up the mans knife and walk closer to the man._

" _No please," the man begged._

 _Samuel wasn't hearing it as he stabbed the man multiple times in his abdomen while he pleaded._

" _No you're not," Samuel whispered pulling out the knife from his abdomen before slicing the man's throat and stabbing him in the head._

 _Picking up his daughter ,who was unconscious the whole time, put her in the car and drove her to the hospital._

 _ **Later that night:**_

 _At the hospital their was a tv on giving a news report the news reporter. Carley._

" _Today the state senorters son was murdered near by a public school. His murder is yet to be found and may not be since their's no finger prints back to you Susie."_

 _ **End flashback**_

 **An: Okay hope you enjoyed the Chapter. I will explain why t-dog is here next chapter and I have stopped taking ocs for now D.T. out.**


	7. Chapter 7: Taking Charge

**AN: Welcome back old and new readers after a long hiatus and a two week delay I am finally back in action and Now if you forgot how the story was going feel free to go back and look at the old chapters. Also there is another Walking Dead fanfic that goes by this name it is a good story and I suggest you go and support a fellow author. Without further delay the long awaited chapter is here**

The drug store residents were stunned in silence as they watched Samuel brutally and continuously bash in the walkers brains. The sounds of the hammer were drowned out by Samuel's screaming as he relieved a moment in his past. He only stopped screaming after he realized that the walker was long dead. Lifting up from the dead body he noticed that his hands were soaked in the walkers blood. He then gazed at his comrades unfazed by the blood.

"I'm…I'm not use to killing them like that," he said trying to explain for his actions.

Then the sounds of moaning from the walkers was heard surrounding the store as they were attracted by the sounds of Samuels screaming.

"Shit walkers," Lilly quietly alerted everyone.

Everyone got down and kept quiet hoping that the walkers would leave them be.

 _Bang…..Bang…Bang…..Bang._

That was all they heard from the outside. The sound of starving flesh eating walkers. Seconds felt like minutes and minutes felt like hours to the survivors. The sound was of that of a heartbeat with everyone wondering the same thing if it would stop or if it will get louder. After three excruciating minutes of silence the sound of distant gunshots lured the unholy beast away. Unsure of weather or not they were gone Doug checked the coast to make sure that it was clear.

"Okay I think they're all gone guys," Doug said giving his status report.

Everyone got up from their hiding places one in particular making his way towards Samuel.

"That was a close one right gu-," Samuel was saying until Larry cut him off with a strong punch to his jaw.

"What the Fuck"

"The hell"

"Oh shit"

Larry didn't care about what the others were saying he was pissed at Samuel. "What the hell you doing screaming like the god damn devil is on your back," Larry shouted as Samuel held his jaw in pain.

"Hey he was protecting a little girl asshole," Kenny said getting in Larry's face.

"Yeah I'm pretty sure telling the dead that this is an all you can eat buffet is really protecting her," Larry said pushing Kenny back.

"So you dislocated his jaw man instead of telling him to hush up," T-Dog said.

"I'm doing my best to protect the group and that means shutting up dumbasses who should be quiet," Larry shouted back.

Jacob got into this as conversation as well, "Hey big L a simple shhh," he did the sush jester, "would have been enough."

Lee walked up to Larry and starred him down.

Noticing Larry starred at Lee before saying, "Hey if you have something to say then say it before we kick your group out of here."

"Larry their not leaving," Carley said to Larry in a firm voice

"Well then you can leave with them then it makes no difference to me or Lilly," Larry replied to the reporter.

Finally Lee had enough. He had enough of this old mans shit.

"The way your putting that just means you and your daughter will be the ones on the god damn street," Lee said.

Taken aback Larry walked over to Lee ,"Is that a threat," he said.

"We have the guns you tell me," Lee responded not backing down from Larry.

"The way I see it old man we will have to be digging two graves," Kenny said realizing that they had the better leverage of the situation.

Lilly looked at…at these strangers threaten her and her dad like they were monsters. When the real monsters were outside eating probably eating children as they spoke.

"Don't talk to my dad like he's the monster here," She said shocking everyone including Larry. "You want to see monsters then go the fuck outside. All of us are people and frankly I could care less if any of you died right now. However, we need to work together not turn on one another. So I could care less about this fucking argument right now we need to open that medicine gate," points at a section with locked medicine," and get the fuck out of here," she said finishing her speech." Doug, Carley you too take turns checking the gate and let us now when we have another swarm of those things trying to get in." she said

"You got it," Doug said going to his position.

"Okay," Carley said as she went to tinker on the radio she found while waiting for when Doug was finished.

"Dad sit in a corner and relax we need to watch that heart of yours," she ordered.

Larry still shell shocked at his daughter listened to her without hesitaitation.

" Jacob I want you to go up on the roof with that sniper of yours and scan out a path for when we need to leave," Lilly ordered.

Jacob pissed off at Lilly for giving him orders went up to her and asked ,"And who died and made you queen?"

Lilly looked at Jacob dead in the eyes before telling him, "You if you don't do what your told."

Jacob stared at her with his jaw open for a good while before getting his rifle and going to the roof through the back entrance.

 **I am sorry that this chapter is short I had to get back into this and it was really hard to get my groove back for this . But now hopefully I can get these chapters out faster to you guys . with that D.T. Out**


End file.
